


(PODFIC) The Full Honeyed Moon

by Thorki Pitch Hitter (gamerwoman3d)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Audio Content, Audio Format: MP3, Audiobook, Complete, Consensual Somnophilia, Cutting, Embedded Audio, Inflation, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Oviposition, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, audiofic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerwoman3d/pseuds/Thorki%20Pitch%20Hitter
Summary: Loki has a need, one he fully expects Thor to fill and fill and fill, on a full moon, per a witch's instructions on Jotunheim.  It's one wild night of drinking and fun baby making times.Note: cutting tag refers to a mention of Loki having a thing cut out of his skin. It is brief and not graphic in description.Original Publication: 2019-01-13 at https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400371This is a completed work.Chapters:1/1





	(PODFIC) The Full Honeyed Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [godofdicksandwine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofdicksandwine/gifts), [Ktspree13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktspree13/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Full Honeyed Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400371) by [Thorki Pitch Hitter (gamerwoman3d)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerwoman3d/pseuds/Thorki%20Pitch%20Hitter). 
  * Inspired by [The Full Honeyed Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400371) by [Thorki Pitch Hitter (gamerwoman3d)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerwoman3d/pseuds/Thorki%20Pitch%20Hitter). 



Original Publication: 2019-01-13 at https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400371  
This is a completed work.

[Download From Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1tDr-qHKs7Os9pOP73EuVctspSUbPFDNG)


End file.
